PokéCombat
PokéCombat is a 2.5D one-vs.-one brawler featuring many creatures from the Pokémon series. The game makes many references to the Pokémon main series games, especially Pokémon Red and Blue Versions. It was developed by VictoryStar and released for the Wii in 2008. Gameplay PokéCombat revolves around a one-on-one fighting style in a two-dimensional plane, but the characters and stages are in 3D. Each match consists of one round, where each fighter has a health bar, and the match is over when one one of the fighters' health bar is depleted. The game uses a three-button layout, where two are used for attacking while the third is used as the jumping button. The stages, which are based off locations like Kanto Route 1, Mt. Coronet, Petalburg Woods, etc., feature interactive objects and multiple tiers. When the right attack is used while standing in the right spot of the stage, the opponent will be launched to the second tier. A few stages only have one tier. With interactive objects, one of two things will happen depending on the character: weaker character will use them as projectiles, while stronger characters use them as weapons. Other Pokémon, simply called NPCs, also inhabit the stages. These characters have some effect on the match, but not much. Most NPCs just watch the match from the background. NPCs like Beautifly fly out of bushes or jump out of water. While this game does not have a story mode, each character does have missions that go in chronological order, serving as his/her mini-story. There is also a number of online match modes, including Last 'Mon Standing, Half Health Hassle, and Transition Tier Challenge. Status conditions play a big role in this game. They will all go away after a short period of time. The conditions are burn (7 seconds), poison (7 seconds), infatuation (6 seconds), paralysis (6 seconds), sleep (5 seconds), and freeze (5 seconds). Many of the character's abilities are associated with status conditions. For example, Lucario's attacks become faster after having a status conditions with its Steadfast ability. Dragonair's Shed Skin shortens their effects, and so on. Characters Default Downloadable Stages Default Downloadable Missions #'Getting Started' ★ Stage: Little Town / Character: Raichu / Opponent: Charizard Use the right combos and defeat Charizard! #'Getting Started 2' ★ Stage: Little Town Night / Character: Raichu / Opponent: Random Use the right special moves and defeat your opponent! #'Getting Started 3' ★ Stage: Little Town Night / Character: Raichu / Opponent: Random Use the right combos and special moves and defeat your opponent! #'Fly Into Defeat' ★ Stage: Viridian Road / Character: Any / Opponent: Random Defeat your foe with a tier change! #'Effective Environmentalist' ★ Stage: Groovy Grove / Character: Any / Opponent: Random Use the environment to defeat your foe! #'Combination Domination' ★★ Stage: Pokémon Gym / Character: Any / Opponent: Random Defeat your foe using only combos! #'Special Move Specialist' ★★ Stage: Pokémon Gym / Character: Any / Opponent: Random Use only special moves to defeat your foe. #'Ultimate Defender' ★ Stage: Cerulean Cave / Character: Any / Opponent: Ampharos Block 5 attacks from your opponent! #'Ultimate Defender 2' ★ Stage: Cerulean Cave / Character: Any / Opponent: Metang Block 15 attacks from your opponent! #'Ultimate Defender 3' ★★ Stage: Cerulean Cave / Character: Any / Opponent: Scizor Can you block 20 of Scizor's fast attacks? #'Engage The Target!' ★★ Stage: Power Plant / Character: Gardevoir / Opponent: Dragonair Defeat Dragonair without blocking any of her attacks! #'Brawl' ★★ Stage: Forest Manor / Character: Any / Opponent: Raichu, Lucario, Machamp Can you defeat 3 foes in a row? #'Ambush' ★★★ Stage: Bell Tower / Character: Any / Opponent: Charizard, Scizor, Alakazam, Gengar, Empoleon, Snorlax Can you defeat 6 foes in a row? Fighter Missions Music See PokéCombat/Music Trivia *There are more Steel-types than any other type of Pokémon, with 5. **The next biggest number is tied between the Fighting and Psychic types, with 3. *Forest Manor is the Old Chateau's Japanese name. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:2008 Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii Games Category:PokéCombat Category:VictoryStar